


Magical Vignettes

by LaLuneMoonstone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus!Theodore Nott, Auror!Draco, Auror!Theodore Nott, Big Dick Draco, Creature!Theodore Nott, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius and Thoros are not good fathers, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut, Theodore Nott is really Sirius’s son, Trauma, animagus!Draco, creature!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLuneMoonstone/pseuds/LaLuneMoonstone
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and One Shots set in the world of Harry Potter. Some post war, some during Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Perception

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers, I don’t own Harry Potter. 
> 
> I also must apologize for any mistakes, they are wholly mine as I had no beta for this. I look forward to this being the first of many. I thank anyone who wants to follow this little collection of Drabble and one shots. There is to be fun a foot.
> 
> ________________________
> 
> per·cep·tion  
> a way of regarding, understanding, or interpreting something; a mental impression.  
> 

**Perception**

_  
"It's all about perception, love. People see what they want to see. No amount of truth will get them to see otherwise."_

He had said that after his trial and still, after so long it got to her. She couldn’t understand how he could say that after the letters had been revealed in _The Prophet_. Everyone wanted to know who “King Arthur” and “Lancelot” were; they had given so much information to the Order in the war. It was- and still is- debated that they were a big reason they had won the war. Hermione herself stood firmly with those that believed their aid was pivotal, as did Harry. 

She didn’t understand how you could do so much and allow people to treat you like a pariah, a villain? It frustrated her to no end that he and Nott just didn’t seem to think they deserved it. Gods, it struck her in that moment, with just that thought. They didn’t. They thought they didn’t deserve it: like they were paying some kind of penance by allowing people to shun them.

But Hermione wouldn’t have that. Hermione, who fought for house elf rights, for werewolf rights, was not going to have that. It didn’t matter that when she told others; they would tell her she was being silly. But Hermione didn’t feel silly, she didn’t feel like she was overreacting. It was another crusade for her. Something to focus on, to drown the nightmares. It certainly didn’t matter to her that it most assuredly would not be welcome from either of the men in question. 

She was going to do this though. No matter what. In some way she felt she had to. Stupid really, but guilt had a way of doing that to people.


	2. The Dragon & The Grim: Mark Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Theo attempt to escape their fate only to be stopped by their fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, I am so thankful to be able to play in JK’s sandbox.
> 
> This, as with the last one, has had no beta. So any mistakes are my own, I apologize. This is going to be, at some point, a full fic. In which the boys will be Animagi. I just have to get my first fic off the ground and posted so that I can move on to this one. Until then, enjoy this peek.

**The Dragon & The Grim: Mark Scene**

  
The paper swan fluttered forth from the floo moving across to land next to the pale man on the bed. He currently didn't feel like a man, he felt more like a boy pretending to be a man, who was currently in so much pain it felt like a thousand hot knives boring into his skin. His hands trembled slightly, the after effects of the Cruiciatus curse still lingering.

_It appears our last missives have been compromised. I remembered you had always kept the floo in your room open. Meet in the place. Bring our brother. If you do not come, I will know you were likely stopped. Please be safe._

_BZ_

He could still hear his Aunt's cackling voice asking him if he thought them stupid. Apparently he had if he thought they couldn't crack that code. 

_"Bring him here!" She screeched, a nameless Death Eater dragged Draco forward._

_The tip of his Aunt's wand jabbed into his throat and lifted his head. Her eyes were crazed, there was a lust in them that had always given him the chills._

_"Do I look stupid to you, nephew?" She spat the last like a curse from her tongue._

_"No, Aunt Bella."_

_"Did you really think we would not decipher this? Who are you meeting? Who!! Is it a member of the Order? Are you a traitor? Do you know what we do to traitors?"_

_He was stunned stupid for a moment. It was stupid of him to think she wouldn't decipher it, wreckless is what it was. Now he was a goner. He stumbled when the nameless Death Eater stepped away._

_Those crazed eyes blazed with a lust that he knew meant he was royally fucked. Here it came. His end._

_"Crucio!"_

_His entire body went numb and suddenly he found himself on the ground, cheek pressed to the wood floor of a room that had once held happy memories, but now would be forever tainted. It felt like hours before he could breathe, the air finally being sucked in through his lungs only to be cut off once more._

_"Crucio!"_

_He was sweating by the time it stopped, it must have been four or five times she said it, he lost count after the second time. He remembered being dragged to his room and shoved through the doors. Falling onto the cool hard wood he lay there a moment before crawling to his bed. It was dark outside, it hadn't been when he had been called into the room to meet his Aunt._

He watched the swan go up in flames after a wandless incendio and reached into the drawer beside his bed to the hidden compartment at the back. He downed a pain potion and a pepper-up and prayed. Prayed that this didn't land him and Theo dead. 

It was a fool's errand really. To think they could escape their father's, more importantly, the dark lord himself. But they didn't want this, they wanted no part in it. If not for the witches they loved, they likely would, but they wanted to be seen by them. Wanted to be seen as worthy. What wizard wouldn't? 

He slipped from his room after dressing in a rush and sending a hidden message to Theo. They were going to do this! It was now or never. He braced his hand on the wall catching his breath, and breathing past the pain. He could do this, he had to do this. He moved to the top of the stairs, about to take a step onto the first step down when silver eyes met hardened blue.

"Father."

His father's face was impassive as he looked up at him. "You will come with me, Draco." He said the words in a tone that broached no arguments. His lips set in a firm hard line.

Draco held himself up straighter. He spent his life cow toeing. He shook his head. "No father, I won't be going with you." He shook his head when Lucius tried to speak. "I am going to stay with a friend. If you love me at all as your son, you will let me walk down these stairs and out that door without a word." 

He felt lighter than he had in years. He had done it, he had stood up to his father. A man he had, once upon a time, foolishly thought he had wanted to be. It didn't take long for him to realize that the man standing before him was no man he wanted to be. 

He waited for him to say something, say anything. His answer had not come with words, no, his answer had come to his cane connecting to the side of Draco's head in a motion that was quicker than his already addled state could comprehend. His head bounced of the wall. He didn't know a person's head could bounce. Apparently with enough force, it could. 

The feeling of something warm dripping down his face followed. He had felt the sharp sconce on the wall when his head momentarily connected with it on one side, on the other, the handle of his father's embellished cane had caught him at the temple. His eyes stung from the blood dripping into them, his vision blurred. It was too thick to see through. 

He tried to stay on his feet, tried to keep his composure, but his father's rough dragging had no disregard for his disoriented state. He heard Nott Sr speaking to his best friend as they passed and suddenly he was forced to his knees. His father finally breaking his silence with a hand gripping Draco's shoulder tight enough to bruise. 

"My son will take the Mark."

_____________________

He had just received the letter. He'd been worried for his best friend. What had his crazy Aunt done to him? What had gone wrong? Then suddenly in his pacing, there was a paper swan flying at him. 

_Get ready to go. Meet me outside, in the back._

_DM_

Finally, it was happening. They were going to be free of this shit. He couldn't wait. Maybe, just maybe, she would finally see him. Maybe he would finally be worthy of a brave Gryffindor. Maybe, they both would. Their lionesses were fierce, and perhaps they could be as well. For them. 

It was easy for him to slip out. He had always been invisible, able to slip into the background and fade into the back easily. He stepped outside and breathed in the first hint of freedom. Soon, soon they wouldn't be stuck here. 

The minutes ticked by and he began to worry that Draco's Aunt had caught him again. He paced nervously unsure of what he should do when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Inside, now, boy."

His father's voice drew a sneer from him as it always had since the day he watched him beat his mother to death. Her words had confused him then, and still did.

_"He is going to come for us!"_

_Theo pressed his face against the railing. What did Mummy mean, who was? Daddy's harsh laughter startled him and he looked at him._

_"You stupid bitch. You really are hopeless."_

_She shook her head. Lovely golden hair swinging softly. "He will come for us, and when he does you will pay for everything you have ever done to us!!"_

_The slap echoed throughout the room. Theo gasped and pressed a hand to his mouth to keep from making a sound. If he made a sound and Daddy saw him he would be in trouble. Silver eyes glistened with tears, tears that ran silent down the ten year old's cheeks._

_"He's not coming you daft bitch! He is in Azkaban, he will never save you and your weak little welp!!"_

Theo glared at the useless old man before him, silver eyes harsh. "Fuck you, _old man_."

Harsh laughter, that almost seemed an echo from all those years ago. "Get inside." Nott Sr said giving Theo a harsh shove and pushing him into the Manor. The prison he had been trying to escape. His eyes widened at the sight that met him. Draco was being drug by his father, blood running down his temples. What the fuck did he miss?

Theo's father's ugly mitt gripped the back of his neck tight enough to bruise. He leaned close enough Theo could smell the stale firewhiskey on his breath. "You are going to walk in there proudly, with your head held high like a Nott, and you will graciously accept the mark of Our Lord, _your_ Lord."

"The fuck I will, old man. You can take your lord and your mark and shove it up your ass.”

His grip on Theo's neck tightened. "You will do it, boy. You will do it, or I will break both your legs and drag you in there. Which will it be? Walk in proudly like a Nott, or be drug in there like a Malfoy." 

He wanted to spit in his face, but his friend was in there. No, not his friend. His brother. He was not going to let Draco face this alone. He sneered at his father, slapping his hand away he stood full height. He had surpassed his father a long time ago. No doubt he took after his mother’s side, though little did he know. He truly was the spitting image of his father. 

Running hands through his black hair, silver eyes looked once more at his father in disgust before making his way inside, head held high. The man, the thing sitting in that chair like it was his throne was not, nor would he ever be his Lord. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t kneel. Not before that thing. 

His father’s hand clamped onto his shoulder and he almost smirked at how it must have looked for the short pudgy man to be gripping that broad shoulder. He did still have a good strength even being shorter. He forced Theo to his knees. 

“Are you okay, Dray?” he whispered to his friend.

Draco only subtly nodded as though his voice wasn’t quite working. Damn their fathers. Damn them to the pits of Tartarus. 


End file.
